Contagio
by Ale-chan
Summary: Un viejo recuerdo y una pequeña conversación. Shounen ai. KardiaxDégel.


**Contagio**

El pequeño abrió lentamente los ojos, primero viendo borroso y después enfocando con lentitud.

Intentó levantarse pero sintió como si un bloque de 10 toneladas reposara sobre su pecho. Además, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su garganta le ardía. Moría de sed.

Después de muchos intentos, logró mover la punta de sus dedos. Primero el índice y luego el meñique. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que dejara de sentir sus brazos adormecidos y casi una hora para que pudiera alzar el rostro lo suficiente como para mirar a su alrededor.

No reconoció el lugar en el que descansaba. Suponía que era alguno de los Templos pero sabía que no era el de su maestro. La dura cama de piedra le congelaba la espalda, causándole escalofríos cada que se movía. Era algo curioso, sin embargo. Su pecho y su cabeza parecían en llamas. El ardor le punzaba y el calor que su aliento emanaba rebotaba en contra de su clavícula, chocando contra su mentón y acumulando pequeñas gotitas de agua en él.

Intentó recordar qué era lo que había pasado pero no encontró respuestas en su memoria. Tan solo recordó una clara noche de verano, la hora de ir a dormir, un repentino despertar y finalmente una intensa sed.

Un sonidito llamó su atención.

Con pesadez giró hacia su derecha y en la esquina de la cama se encontró a un niño de su edad. Éste se agachaba y arrastraba con sigilo, ocultando la mitad de su rostro con la liza superficie.

Le escuchó reír.

Intentó preguntarle quién era pero su garganta se sentía tan seca que no pudo emitir palabra.

Y su acompañante estalló en risas.

El enfermo frunció el ceño, totalmente indignado ante la rudeza de aquel personaje. Era demasiado cruel burlarse de alguien convaleciente. De haber podido moverse, le hubiera lanzado su almohada a la cara.

-"Despertaste."- El escandaloso muchacho finalmente se levantó, mostrando del lleno su amplísima sonrisa y sus ojos bien abiertos. –"¡Despertaste!"- Avanzó hacia la cabecera de la cama, recargando su peso en la misma y saltando de cuando en cuando. –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- El otro ni intentó contestar. –"¿Llegaste en la noche? No te escuché. ¿Estás enfermo?"- Con esfuerzo, subió a la cama, sentándose justo al lado del interesante paciente por cuya sien recorría una gotita de sudor. –"Eres como yo, ¿verdad?"

Cansado de tan complicadas preguntas, el pequeño se esforzó una vez más hasta que logró emitir un par de sílabas.

-"Agua."

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Probablemente el otro no le entendió inmediatamente así que tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para descifrarlas.

-"¡Claro!"- Asintió con entusiasmo y saltó de su asiento, comenzando a correr con sus cortos pasos hacia una puerta que se levantaba a lo lejos. –"Por cierto… me dicen Kardia."- Le lanzó un efusivo despido con la mano y desapareció de su vista.

Dégel suspiró, aliviado de sentirse solo nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

Durmió por varias horas más.

* * *

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en el mismo lugar. El color en las paredes frente a él había cambiado por lo que adivinaba que ya había anochecido. Esta vez no le fue tan difícil moverse. Incluso pudo sentarse.

Brincó de susto al encontrarse a aquel grosero niño sentado a los pies de la cama. Después de un largo suspiro, lo observó con atención y notó que había algo diferente en él. Parecía muy enojado.

-"Ya me dijeron lo que pasó."- Gruñó el tal Kardia. –"Un escorpión te picó mientras dormías. Tú no tienes nada. Ya hasta se te quitó la fiebre."- Bajó la mirada y torció la boca. –"No tienes nada."

Unos largos y acompasados pasos se escucharon en la amplia habitación. Dégel se encontró con un hombre que no reconocía.

-"¿Qué te dije? Deja a Dégel en paz. Necesita descansar."

-"Ya está bien."- Se defendió. –"Fue solo un piquete."

-"Vete a dormir."- La gruesa voz del hombre sonaba tan siniestra que ni siquiera el descarado muchachillo se atrevió a negar la orden. Después de lanzarle una mirada llena de rencor a Dégel, Kardia salió de la habitación. –"No le prestes demasiada atención."- Colocó la palma de su mano en la frente del niño. –"Es solo que está enojado. Ya se le pasará."

Dégel asintió, convencido de que no valía la pena reparar en aquel muchacho.

Tardaría muchos años más en entender el motivo de aquel encono.

* * *

-"¿En qué piensas?"

Unos suaves dedos acariciaron su cabello, lo cual le hizo encogerse en sí mismo y abrazar con más fuerza el cuerpo que le sujetaba.

-"En cuando nos conocimos."

Le escuchó gruñir.

-"Deja. Esos recuerdos son demasiado bochornosos."

-"Todos hacemos cosas bochornosas cuando tenemos esa edad."- Cerró los ojos. –"Ese día estabas feliz porque pensaste que no eras el único con esa condición, ¿verdad?"

Dégel no pudo ver su rostro pero adivinó la torcida sonrisa de Kardia.

-"Ese fue el primer día en el que dejé de sentirme solo."- Alzó los hombros, accidentalmente causando que la cabeza del otro resbalara hasta su pecho. Se tomó su tiempo para volverlo a acunar entre su cuello. –"No podía entender por qué sólo yo me quemaba por dentro. Me pareció justo que alguien compartiera mi destino."- Rió. A pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido, aún tenía la capacidad de sonreír ante todo. Incluso ante las cosas más tristes. –"Sabes bien que siempre he sido muy egoísta."- Quiso probar sus palabras deslizando su mano izquierda a través de la espalda desnuda de su acompañante, sin detenerse hasta que su brazo no le dio para más.

-"Lo eres."- Tuvo que apretar sus labios para contener el quejidito de placer que estaba a punto de salir. –"Aunque no tanto como quisieras."

-"Lo sé."- Fingió tener náuseas. –"Es repugnante."

Deseando dejar atrás aquella conversación, el Santo de Escorpio calló y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

-"Ningún niño debería pasar por algo así."

-"Lo bueno es que ya soy todo un hombrecito, ¿no te parece?"

Dégel levantó su cabeza lo suficiente como para poder verlo a la cara.

-"Me veo en la necesidad de repetir: no tanto como quisieras."

-"Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado maduro y aburrido."- Lo empujó hacia atrás con la palma de su mano.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"- Suspiró con lentitud y se dejó caer en la cama. –"Eres insoportable: ignorante, salvaje y por si fuera poco tienes un terrible carácter."

-"Me adoras porque hago tu vida tan interesante."- Inclinó su torso hacia el otro, apresándolo entre sus brazos.

Sin inmutarse, Dégel sonrió y giró su rostro hacia la derecha.

-"Y tú a mí porque conmigo no te sientes solo. Y eso sin estar yo enfermo."

Recargando todo su peso en el codo izquierdo, Kardia alzó su mano derecha y giró con ella el rostro del hombre atrapado debajo de su cuerpo.

-"No necesitas estar enfermo para arder. Ya he hecho que tu sangre hierva, ¿no es así? Y te hecho chillar como a una ratita. Hago que tus ojos pierdan el enfoque y que pierdas la sensibilidad en las piernas. Le hago todo un honor a mi nombre, ¿no? Deberías de estar muy orgulloso de mí."

-"Verdaderamente eres insoportable."

Kardia bajó su rostro y le besó en la boca, impidiéndole seguir con sus insultos.

-"Y yo quería descansar."- Fingió tristeza. –"Pero ahora me has despertado el apetito."

Los dos mostraron sonrisas diferentes.

Uno con una sincera y el otro con una burlona.

No importaba.

De alguna manera, el sentimiento que transmitían era el mismo.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Fic dedicado a Stardust-sama por inspirarme con esta parejita. Honestamente se me hace dificil creer que haya una relación de este tipo entre ellos por lo que vimos en el manga... al menos viéndolo con mis ojos de crítica destructiva. Afortunadamente, mis ojos favoritos son los de fangirl desquiciada y salió esto. XD Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
